all the things she said
by mrs.wagner
Summary: living with a sibling is tough , BUT living with one you're in love with is a lot tougher
1. Chapter 1

Warning incest

if you like it i will add to it if not i won't so read and review

* * *

Edgar was always the twin with a plan , no matter what he always had for almost any situation ... well almost like now with his sister.

"brother there's something I need to tell you" Edgar was interested as well as confused she spoke with fear, dread and uncertainty which was surprising considering there was only ONE thing that the twins truly feared was their grounds keeper Heimertz. "well let's have it what is it sister?" "brother I love you"

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head

was it possible that she felt for me as I did for her? no the thought was too good to be true. I sighed before saying "look i love you to and I've always known you love me so why is it a surprise?" Ellen replied with anger " that's not what I mean and you know it! I don't love you I'm in love you! I want to do things with you that a girlfriend does"

If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Edgar was about to say something when Ellen intrupted him "look i know I'm impulsive and that my anger sometimes gets the better of me ok? and I get that you don't want me like that but i want you like that".After her speech she broke down into tears! i never thought she was capable of things and I belive she was surprised as well i offered her my hand which she accepted however it was I who did not let her hand go and when I put my other hand on her cheek she started to blush.

"Ellen I love everything about you your anger, impulsive behavior only makes you more beautiful to me." i didn't know what to do did i love her? I choose to be the impulsive one this time and kissed her. Ellen was shocked no doubt but she threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss , personally it was amazing it was warm, passionate and beautiful sadly we had to break apart for much-needed air.

Both of us had smiles on our faces after that not knowing nor caring where the future would lead us but we both knew it would be an experience would never forget or want to forget for that matter. We were not scared , we were aware of the risks but why should we care? we were in love and in love we will stay


	2. SOS

To all those that have been kind and giving wonderful comments about this story from the bottom of my heart i thank you but, i need YOUR help to finish this story i what you to submit ideas in the comment section of where this story should go now. If you do leave one i shall putt it into consideration but if i don't use it please don't be offended this is my verdict it is now up to you my fellow readers to help me finish this story ta-ta for now.

P.S i love you P.P.S for those that are continues

the P.S above you is a beatles reference


	3. Chapter 3

i sighed in content as i sat with my sister- turned lover's head resting in my lap, she sleeping in content giving out her trademark snore that showed me how relaxed and content she was that now our feelings had been reveled to each other. Of course it has been BIT of a nightmare hiding it from the whole town but it made what we did a LOT more fun, exciting and exotic. It had been four months since we had shared how we felt in a truly beautiful way that only WE where capable of. Pet bless his soul had not told anyone when he caught us making out 2 months ago but he didn't seemed shocked more like he knew it would happen and was waiting for it that ithune was shockingly loyal and smart even helping us keepin our love a secret.

Ellen started to stir and moved her head to look up and when she saw me she gave a true smile and said "hello brother". I decided to give my own kind of greeting by planting a soft kiss on her forehead and replied "well my dearest sister I certainly hope while you sleeping you gained an idea for a prank , that we could use on the foolish Nod limbsians". She looked up at me and smiled while saying "no my dearest brother I have not BUT I do know what would be a LOT more fun than a prank" mentally I sighed thinking ( I know exactly what kind of fun she has in store but it's too risky). "look sister while I like what you're thinking it's too risky if we stop pranking EVERYONE will be suspicious and if we stay home and have 'fun' we'll be caught be either nod, dahlia, or Heimertz heck maybe all of them". Ellen sighed while thinking ( he's right after all in Nod's limbs most mischiefvous pranksters stopped pranking that nosy little brat stepahine would investigate and ruin are new romance).

As luck would have it SHE started to investingate the soure of our joy. which began of course by stalking us everywhere we went and I mean EVERWHERE. When ever we went to play a prank or went in disguises to have a date there she was . " Brother how in the world does she know eher we are, i mean lately we haven't gotten a moments rest". I sighed before looking down "i don't know dearest sister but we should find out from Milles if she somehow found about us being in a relationship".

"Good plan brother but for now lets rest and deal with this later" and with that we shared a quick kiss and went to the land of dreams.


End file.
